Noko's Delivery Service
by DragonKazooie89
Summary: A young female Magikoopa named Noko leaves home to begin her training. Along with her Glameow, Nyama, she face many obstacles and finds out that to succeed at anything, she must first believe in herself. A Nintendo version of Kiki's Delivery Service.


Chapter One: Leaving Home

**Disclaimer: I only own Noko and Nyama. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners.**

Near the small town of Petalburg, a young Koopa in a light green dress with brown hair with a large ribbon in it lays in a large meadow of flowers and insects, listening to the radio. A warm breeze blew and a bee flew by above her face.

"…Skies are clearing up thanks to a high pressure system coming in from the mountains. Mild winds will be blowing from the west, pushing the clouds out by this evening. There will be a beautiful full moon tonight, so if you plan on doing anything special, this may be the perfect night."

She quickly got up, turned the radio off, grabbed it and quickly ran home.

"Hi, Noko." A Paratroopa mail carrier said to her.

"Hi!" she shouted as she ran by.

Noko quickly ran up the steps to her a house, a quaint little cottage covered with ivy. In the front yard was a large garden full of herbs and flowers.

"Wake up, Nyama." She said to her pet Glameow, who was asleep on the balcony. It stretched out and jumped down from the ledge it was sleeping on.

"Mom!" she shouted in to the window of the house. "Oh, hello Mayor Kroop."

"Hmm?" Kroop turned around as saw Noko. "Hello here, Noko."

"I heard on the radio that it's going to be clear tonight and there will be a full moon." Noko said to her mother.

"Did you take it from your father without asking again?" her mother asked.

"He doesn't mind." Noko came into the room where her mom was working on a potion for Mayor Kroop. "It's the perfect night for me to leave home and begin my training."

"Tonight? I thought you were going to leave a month from now?"

"But next month may be on a cloudy night and I want to leave on the perfect night."

Noko quickly ran of to her room to pack.

"Noko, wait!" her mom shouted and her potion caused a small explosion, ruining it.

"What's this all about?" Kroop asked.

"It an old tradition for Magikoopas to leave home for a year to begin their training when they turn 13."

"Your daughter's 13 now? My, my, how time flies."

"I know. She seems too young to be leaving home now."

"I remember when you first came into town. A young female koopa coming down from the sky, riding on a broomstick. I was certain that she was too young to become the local magikoopa."

"However, I could fly. Noko barely knows how to do that. I have had no time to teach her how to mix potions like me."

"Young people are all the same, they want to do something different. I hope you get to teach her the potion that gets rid of my hearing loss and arthritis"

Noko's mom started to giggle at Kroop's comment.

Meanwhile, in Noko's room, she was filling her bag with clothes, money and a few other odds and ends.

"Hurry up! We want to leave at the perfect night, right?" Noko told her Glameow.

"Are you sure you want to leave tonight? We said that we would stick around her for another month and play it safe" Nyama said to her.

"But if we put it off for a month and I meet some great guy, then what will we do?" She responded.

"I HOPE you are not serious."

"Of course I am." She put some undergarments in her bag. "You've known that ever since I turned 13, I was excited about making this trip."

Noko passed her window and spotted her father.

"Hey Dad!" Noko shouted from it to her father, who was packing up their car for a trip. "I've decided to leave for my training tonight!"

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah! There's a full moon tonight!"

"I thought we were going camping this weekend."

"Sorry, dad."

He father started stuttering. "Noko, wait!" He began to chase after her, but his foot got caught in the rope and everything on the car came crashing down to the ground.

As soon he got into the house, her father called all of their family and friends about Noko leaving that night at midnight.

Back in her room, Noko put on a dark violet dress that her mom made for her just for the trip.

"You look very pretty." Noko's mother told her.

"I would look better in lilac or even white."

"Female magikoopas have worn this color for a long time, Noko."

"Mom, I look really dumb." Noko checked out her reflection in the mirror and began to play with her hair as her mother work on a loose seam.

"It's not important what color your dress is, but the heart inside it."

"Well, I'm going the best magikoopa that I can be and I know having a good heart is important."

"Just follow your heart and keep smiling."

"Okay, mom."

"Also, be sure to write home as soon as you're settled."

"You got it."

Her mother left the room and her father came in to see how thing we going.

"Dad. I can I please take the radio?" Noko asked her mother.

She nodded as he walked down the stairs.

"Yay!' Noko shouted.

"All right, it's yours." her father said.

"Thank you."

"You certainly look grown up. Now let's see my little magikoopa."

Noko giggled at his comment and spun around, showing her father the new dress she was wearing.

"You remind me of you mom when she was your age."

"Dad, can you pick me up and spin me around like when I was little?

"Let's see if I still can."

He father had a little bit of trouble at first, but managed to do it. Noko laughed and she fell into his arms.

"My, you're growing up so fast. You know, you can always come home if things don't work out."

"And come back to my boring life? Blech!"

They both started to laugh and enjoyed the last few hours they would have together for the next year.

That night, right around midnight, all of Noko's friends and family were at the house, chatting away.

"It's going to be really hard finding and living in a new town by yourself," Koopley said to Noko's father

"Don't worry about Noko, she'll be just fine," Koopie Koo told him.

"What kind of city do you plan on living in?" one of her friends asked Noko.

"A big town, probably one by the sea."

"You're so lucky. I'm jealous." A Bub-ulb commented.

"I won't be back for a while. I hope to be gone training for a least a year."

"Let's just hope they town you go to doesn't have a disco." Another koopa girl said.

Noko and all her friends then started to laugh.

"It's time to get going, Noko," her mother told her.

"Okay," she responded and ran right over. "Look, I made my own broom. Isn't it cute?"

"Yes, but it's much too small. Here, take my broom, it's a lot better."

"That old thing? No, thanks."

"It has had much more experience. It never loses its way, even in a storm. Trust me, Noko."

"But I worked hard on it. Right, Nyama?"

"I feel safer taking your mother's broom," he answered.

"Some help you are."

"Can't you just make your own broomstick when you get settled?" Koops asked Noko.

"I guess you're right…" Noko reluctantly took the ancient broom and gave her mother the one she made.

"Be careful." Her mother told her. Noko's father kissed her on the cheek and she got ready to take off.

"Go, Noko! Go, Noko! Go, Noko!" her friends chanted as she got going. The broom only floated a foot off the ground and Noko hit it to get it started. She lost control and ran into a tree, ringing the bells hanging from it. The same thing happened to a few other ones until she regained control and left.

"She's over the old castle now. May our daughter have a safe trip." Noko's dad said.

"I'm going to miss the sound of those bells," Koopley added.

When she was out sight, the two of then started talking.

"Where are we going?" Nyama asked.

"We're heading south, towards the sea," she responded.

After flying for a few miles, Noko was getting tired of all the quiet. "Nyama, can you turn on the radio? I don't think I can do it." Nyama was reluctant, but went and turned it on.

While listening to her radio, an airplane flew by and she passed another small town and a large factory.

Nyama opened his eyes and spotted another magikoopa. He pawed Noko to get her attention and showed it to her. Noko saw the other one and flew over. It was a male magikoopa in a deep blue robe flying with his Pokemon, a Meowth.

"Good evening," she said to the male magikoopa.

"It was. Are you a newcomer?"

"I guess. I just left home tonight."

"Can you please turn off the radio? I like to fly without any distractions."

"Sure." Noko then turned it off, losing her balance a bit, but quickly regained control.

"Is it hard to get settled into a new place?" Noko asked him.

"Yes, a lot of things can go wrong. But since I'm good at fortune-telling, I can handle just about anything."

"You tell fortunes?"

"Yes. I tell fortunes about many things. Luck, love, money, things like that. What is your special skill?"

"You know, I haven't really made up my mind yet."

"Well, I'm almost done training and I'm heading back now. That's my home, right over there." He pointed to a town in the sky, flashing with neon lights and bustling with people.

"Wow, it's so big!"

"It may seem so to you. Good luck with your training."

"Thank you."

"Bye." He then flew away, towards the town.

"What a rude koopa. Did you see his pokemon?" Nyama then stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"What's my special skill?" she asked herself.

A minute later, lightning flashed and it started to rain hard, drenching Noko. "What happened to the nice weather we were supposed to have?" She then spotted a train, standing still. Flying towards it, she found an opening and fell right in.

"Were going to have to sleep here until it stops raining," she said to her Glameow, closing the opening. They were in a boxcar fill of soft, fresh hay that was almost filled to the top. Nyama shook himself to get rid of all the water in his fur and ran over towards Noko, who was taking off her dress to let it dry. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"Only if somebody finds us."

"Do you feel anything moving?" Nyama asked.

Noko ignored his question and buried herself in all in the hay. "This smells great." She got comfortable and quickly fell asleep. A few minutes later a train passed by and the one they were hiding in began to move. The two of them weren't even disturbed and stayed asleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
